When The Smoke Clears
by bowserrr88
Summary: when Mori's life is turned upside down after her parents deaths, she joins a gang and is now the new leader, when the other gangs find her weak spot, what will she do? stand and fight alone? or call on her gangs #1 rival to help her?
1. Prologue

**hey hey everyone this be Bowderrr88, this is my FIRST fanfic that is posted on here, hope all of you guys will like it**

When The Smoke Clears

Prologue

A young girl walked into the highest room of an old sky scraper over looking Death City. This was the hide out of Addicted To BloodLust, a building the leader's father had for years before he died. People in high school ages filled the room, eyes on the ebony haired girl as she stared out the window, her pixie cute hair shining a silver color when the laughing moon's light hit it.

She spun around, "Tonight we will discuss the plans to attack the Bloody Blades, any suggestions?" she called, her green eyes traveling across the room.

A young woman raised her hand, her long black hair tied in a pony tail, a blue heart under her right eye showing she was a weapon, "How about we use the weapon people, like me, to attack them by surprise?" she suggested.

"yes that's good…but they probably know were coming, so yes it would make sense to ambush them, there are too many in Bloody Blades to attack at once…" she muttered a hand holding her chin.

Another girl raised her hand, her, black streaked, dirty blonde hair up in pigtails, a star under her left eye showing a meister held the mark. "Ebony, your not seriously considering an ambush, we have no clue on where the hell their hide out is, let alone who the hell their leader is, all of us could get hurt." she stated sternly, her big green eyes fixed on Ebony.

Ebony shook her head "Not at all, yes we are strong but I will not put my friends in danger." she stated, placing her hands on her hips. Yes, she was mean when it came to another gang but when her gang was around, she was the nicest person in the world. This was the life of Mori Shane, in her gang, her friends called her Ebony, she joined because her parents had died, leaving her about 100 bucks but no relatives to lean on if needed. She was sent to a foster home with a alcoholic woman to pose as her mother and a man whore to pose as her father of course the orphanage didn't know these people were the way they were. When they hit her one day, she ran, cut her hair and lived on the streets. When she was on the brink of death, Smiles, the girl in the long black ponytail and, Leafeyes, the girl in the pigtails, came across her and taken her in, since then she was anointed second in command, and when the leader died she took her place as head of the gang. Addicted To BloodLust was one of the most notorious gangs around, holding 50 strong, no more no less, had the most territory, was the most ruthless and is most wanted by the police…his is life of Mori Shane, little did she know, all that she knew was all about to change.


	2. School Sucks

Chapter 1

School Sucks

Mori walked out of Class Crescent Moon on friday noon for lunch time, pulling her bangs from her face and pulling her long black hair out from under her necklace, with out even turning around, she knew a particular snowy haired shark kid was staring at her.

"What do you want, Eater?" she snarled out, not looking at him. She heard him chuckle and it took all her strength not to strange him.

"To talk, Shane" she stated lowly, his fingers trailing up her spine, making her shiver and turn sharply to glare at him.

"Fat chance" Mori hissed turning away again, yelping slightly when Soul grabbed her hand and tugged her into his broad chest, his hands wrapped around her waist. "you know I still hate you, right?" she stated drawing little circles o his chest while he rested his chin on her soft black hair.

"Yeah although I still don't know what I did" he stated truthfully, his hands traveling to her hips.

"You're a perv who has no respect for women, and you joined that good for nothing gang." she growled, not bothering to try to get out of his hold.

"Bloody Blades has all that I need for now, until I have a need to get out, I will stay" he stated, unknowing that the girl in his arms at the moment was the leader of his gangs rival. He hated Ebony, she killed his old leader when he had tried to take a piece of territory that had been Addicted To BloodLust's for years. That was 2 years ago, Soul was now the leader and was always training with his two friends, who Mori had no clue who they were.

"They're terrible, they kill for fun and they don't have any restraint" Mori stated lowly, knowing damn well if she ticked him off he could kill her in seconds.

"Addicted to Bloodlust isn't any different," he stated "I'm just glad your not in any of it," he whispered "I don't know what I would do if I lost you," at that moment he squeezed her ass, sending her squealing and punching him in the gut then kicking him in the crotch.

"You wouldn't have a squeak toy." she growled "pervert, now I know why I broke up with you" she added, walking away to leave two of Soul's friends to help him up, the loudmouth who never shut up, who had blue hair shaped in a star, and his OCD buddy, who had black hair with white stripes on the left side.

The Thompson sisters, Liz and Patty, walked up behind Mori as she walked, fixing her messenger bag. "is that idiot giving tou trouble Mori? Liz asked, a fake cigarette in her mouth.

"you know if anyone bothers you, jus give us the word and we'll whoop their asses." Patty stated, a giggle in her voice, making it hard to see if she was joking or not.

"I know you guys will but its no need, that idiot was just being a pervert, you know he still doesn't know that Ebony is me…" she stated, walking out onto the balcony, it instantly clearing for the trio. "and get that death-forsaken thing out of your mouth, Liz" she barked yanking the cigarette out of her mouth.

"Dude, its fake! Relax, your going to pop a vein" Liz laughed, Patty unable to hold in her fit of giggles.

"Why I oughta…" Mori growled acting like she was going to tackle her.

"Mori you know that Liz can take your scrawny little butt" a kind voice stated walking outside.

"Tsubaki, does that mean you were staring?" Mori joked, laughing as Tsubaki's face turned red.

"Where's Maka?" Tsubaki asked, desperately wanting to change the subject.

"Sorry I'm late you guys, Soul was being an ass and Stein was trying to turn my stomach to sandpaper again" Maka stated running into the balcony, her eyes wide.

"Again Maka? Stein was trying to do it again? And anyways Soul is always an ass, he squeezed my butt and make me squeak, but I got it through his head that he isn't allowed to do that anymore" Mori stated leaning on the balcony wall.

"does he still not know?" Tsubaki asked, her blue eyes wide.

"what that his ex girlfriend that he still has the hots for, is the leader of his arch rival gang? He has absolutely no clue" Mori giggled sticking her hands in her pockets.

"oh hey, I was thinking, how about we get the whole gang out and go to the club that splits ours and Bloody Blades' territory? I know its risky but hey we've been going over plans for months, we should get out, have a little fun." Liz suggested giving Patty a noogie as she struggled to get out of her older sister's grasp.

"that sounds like fun, shall we meet up at the club?" Mori asked standing.

"absolutely, sounds like fun" Tsubaki stated smiling her warm smile again.

"I'll call ahead when we get out of school, I'll text you all around 7, then its your job to get the rest there" Mori stated walking back inside, giving a little two fingered goodbye salute before disappearing.

Soul was inside when Mori had walked inside, she looked like she just killed a guy who stuck a hand down her jeans, a scowl on her face, her hands shoved in her pockets and a slight slouch. "hey Mori" he called walking up to her, backing up as she took a swing at him, "whoa whoa, dude I just want to talk, no need to use my head for boxing practice" he stated raising his hands in defense.

"what do you want?" she growled, fixing her fingerless gloves.

"I was just wondering if you would like to meet up at this club I know of, it's a little out of the way but its really cool." he asked his hands behind his head.

"What club?" she asked, an eye brow raised, staring at the snowy headed scythe in front of her.

"A place called Beats From Hell, Addicted To BloodLust had rented it out for the night and Bloody Blades is gonna crash the party, but I promise to protect you" Soul stated taking her hand and placing his lips to the back of it.

"Sorry I cant, my foster parents are in a bit of a debt and I cant go anywhere for the next, like, month" Mori lied, pulling her hand away and wiping it on her jeans.

"Oh alright, well if you change your mind, you have my number" he stated walking away, his shoulders slumped in defeat.

Mori stood there and pulled her phone out and selected her main four friends, **Bloody Blades going to crash the party at Beats From Hell, pack a knife just in case, but ill take care of it so no one dies, still meeting up at 7, Ebony out**, she texted, then put her phone away and headed to her afternoon class, _this is going to me one hell of a night. _she thought opening the door and going to her seat


	3. A Crashed Party

**Hey hey this is Bowserrr88 i would love thank you to those who are reading, but since i have no clue on how im doing with this, im going to be mean. im not going to post the next chapter until i get at least 2 reviews. i know im a horrible person, but seeming as this is my FIRST fan fic, i deserve to know how its turning out, thanks a bunch, Bowserrr88.**

Chapter 2

A Crashed Party

Mori's POV

As I walked towards Beats From Hell, my mind kept shifting back to Soul, how he smiled, how he laughed, how he looked disconnected from everything when the teachers-_damn I sound love-struck._ I thought, nearing the club, I could hear the heavy bass of remixed songs and the multi-colored lights shone through the high windows. Beats From Hell was an old warehouse that had gone bankrupt and an old man bought it, turning it into a club for all ages. The bouncer outside was broad shouldered and looked like he could wrestle a bear to the ground in two seconds flat. I had my hair short, like I always do for gang meetings I had it streaked crimson in my bangs and above my ears, and three in the back of my hair. I had a pair of black shorts in which the pockets stuck out the bottom, and my black and red hi-tops, showing my long legs, muscular from always jogging to the DWMA and from gang activities, along with that i had on a half shirt that hugged my body, showing my flat stomach and making it really hard for guys to take their eyes off my flawless hourglass shape. I walked up to the bouncer who gave me look that would send little kids screaming, and checked the clip board he hand under his arm.

"Are you…Ebony?" he asked, still giving me a creepy smile.

"No I'm ivory, yes I'm Ebony, who the hell else do you think I am?" I asked, grabbing his shirt and bringing the six foot tall gorilla down a few feet so I could look him in the eye, since I was only about 5 foot tall.

"heh heh, go right in" the bouncer chuckled nervously reaching over to the velvet rope, and unclipping it to let me in.

"Thanks a bunch hon…" I stated, patting his cheek before walking in, making sure to swing my hips a little as I walked in. No one was supposed to be here but the gang so I thought the extra people were a little strange but then I remembered that we were allowed to bring guests.

Third person POV

Mori stared around and headed towards the corner section where a few upholstered couchs sat and a coffee table where a few people could sit and relax after dancing for hours, but after two minutes, Mori had her fill of club life.

"Hey, Ebony tired of the loud music so soon?" it was Liz, or as the gang called her, Brooklyn, the city that she used to rule gave her that name. she had on her normal jeans but hand a deep blue V-neck shirt that showed plenty of cleavage

"No, I'm just thinking…Bloody Blades is going to crash the party…" she sighed leaning back.

"That's why we brought knifes, knowing them, they bring guns…the irony of our names huh?" Brooklyn chuckled.

Ebony just chuckled "yeah, oh hey…um where is BreakNeck?" she asked, looking around for Brooklyn's younger sister.

"Oh, Patty? Out dancing a few of the gang's guests." she stated sitting beside Ebony.

"You didn't give her an energy drink did you? You remember last time you did that"

"Oh dear Death, we had to tie her to a chair, even then she was still bouncing off the walls" Brooklyn laughed setting the bottle of beer on the table. "Come on Ebony, its been months since you've been able to get out of your foster parent's home and have some fun like this, come on, lets go dance" and with that Brooklyn took Ebony's hand and dragged her to the dance floor.

"Wait, Brooklyn, I don't dance remember?" she stated trying to stop her 6 foot friend.

"Then just cheer BreakNeck on" she stated pushing her way to the front.

"Hey Ebony come dance" BreakNeck giggled pulling her into the circle.

"BreakNeck, you know I don't dance" Ebony stated backing away.

"Your either going to dance, or my gang-name is going to show its true colors" she growled out, scaring everyone behind Ebony except her and her sister.

"You got that name from when you broke the neck of your paper giraffe…" Ebony stated, not scared of the psycho girl in front of her.

"Hey BreakNeck, you ready or what?" a young man called, his eyes calm, as he stepped into the circle of people.

"Welcome Addicted To BloodLust, tonight we're going to have a little dance off between, the one and only, the beautiful…" Ebony shot him a glare, "The one who will strangle me if I don't get this going, Ebony! Beside her we got the lovable psycho, BreakNeck!" the MC called out, gesturing to the blonde, who was now bouncing up and down in excitement, "Challenging them, we have a few gutsy guests of the gang Shono and Hiko!" he called then waited for the gang to settle a little bit "now who has some, uh, song suggestions?" he asked.

"Super Bass!" a voice shouted, getting a nod from the MC. "Low!" "Hey Baby!" many other songs were called out, then Stronger by Kanye West started playing and the two boys in front of Ebony and BreakNeck, chuckled and started dancing, pulling a few starter break dancing moves.

"Oh please! We can do better in our sleep!" BreakNeck laughed, doing a flip and landing in a full splits with out hesitation, laughing hysterically as groans were heard through out the gang. Her leg swung around, and she shot up and crouched, bouncing twice then coming back up.

"Come on Ebony, you all gotta dance or you have to forfeit" the MC stated, laughing.

"I don't dance…sorry BreakNeck." Ebony stated shifting nervously. When she saw the look of desperation in BreakNeck's face, she sighed in defeat, "alright" was all she said as she closed her eyes. She blacked out everything, it was just her and the music. when she started to dance it was a little slow at first, but when her leg went straight up in the air, her head upside down and her arms straight out to the side to keep her from falling, the room went wild. She stood up and did a one handed cartwheel, her eyes still closed. She ran her hands from her hair to her waist and turned around, her ass making the movements while her body was stuck in tow. She was about to do another cartwheel when the door was slammed open.

"Bloody Blades" was all BreakNeck said, her eyes wide. Ebony shoved her way to the front of the crowd to see a familiar shark-toothed grin.

"Hey Ebony, did you miss me?" Soul sneered, popping his knuckles.


	4. A Crazed Situation

**since i dont wan to be a big meanie, and one partiular person was nice enough to reveiw my work-in-prgress(i kinda forced it but oh well) ive decided to put up the next chapter, since i know i left it at a cliff hanger. well happy reading, Bowserrr88.**

Chapter 3

A Crazed Situation

Soul stalked up to Ebony, grinning at the fear etched in her eyes, his fists clenched.

"Been a while, huh, Ebony?" he growled, sending shivers down her spine.

"Now hold on now, this is supposed to be peaceful territory! it's the border mark of our territories, we're not supposed to fight." she stuttered, noticing his two best friends flanking beside him.

"Alright then, it'll be a contained fight, no weapons, one on one, who ever wins will get the club." he stated. The kid with black hair walked up beside them holding his hands out.

"I don't know if you want it, but alright…" Ebony stated, pulling her shirt down as her hand went behind her, she pulled a sheathed hand blade out from under her shirt and handed it to him.

"Where do you keep that?" he asked, his eyes wide. She put her finger to her lips and giggled as he looked dumbfounded. "how in Death is that comfortable?" he asked again, clearly disgusted.

"It just is…" Ebony shrugged then watched as Soul pulled a gun and set it in the black haired boys hand.

"Just to check, Blue, pat her down" Soul stated, the kid with blue hair walked up behind her.

"Any wandering hands and I swear your going to lose it, BreakNeck hates people who do that. Brooklyn, pat him down since he insists to have it done to me." she stated as she held her hands out, Blue starting to pat her back and sides, then patting her pockets. Brooklyn walked up behind Soul and patted him down, her eyes worried. They both had nothing hidden and everyone backed up until there was no room left for them to back up. Soul and Ebony stared at each other as the three walked away, the MC, just wanting some music to ease the awkward fighter tension, started playing a song, his Beats up on his ears.

**Mori's POV**

I stared at him, _the boy hates me, well my gang side. _I shuddered at the thought of him finding out that the one girl he trusted beyond his gang was the leader of his sworn enemy gang.

"Scared already?" he taunted, making my blood boil.

"In your dreams." I spat, fixing my gloves, its true I never got into fights in school, I was the good girl, the dependable one, until I joined Addicted To BloodLust that is, I now have a split personality, my fight side, the side only my gang has seen me in, and my sweet side, my school side, the side that only BreakNeck, Brooklyn, Smiles and LeafEyes had seen. I was calm for some reason, not scared of the shark toothed kid in front of me. I closed my eyes, _no fear, its someone I don't know, it's a… _all thoughts in my head stopped as Pump It by Black Eyed Peas started playing.

"Treat it like a kick boxing dance!" I heard Brooklyn shout, then my mind sprung into action as Soul charged at me, a punch aimed for my head. I stomped and rolled on the floor, my mind going into pop dance mode. No one knows this, but I used to take pop dance lessons when I was younger, before my parents died, I was entered in many competitions, and I used moves from my shadow boxing, kickboxing and tae kwon do to make up moves and I had many first place trophies from them, when mom and dad died, I sold them all, getting about $500 from it since a few of them were pure gold.

"Little bitch…" I heard Soul snarl as I rolled away from him, standing and fixing my shirt, grinning widely as he turned and hunched over, trying to make himself look bigger and charged at me again.

**Soul's POV**

I saw her rolling out from under me as I threw another punch. "Little bitch…" I growled, turning to face her, I hunched over and huffed, my eyes blazing. I charged at her again, this time, instead of going under me, she jumped over in a dive, placing a hand on my head and pushing me to the floor as she used my head to help her do a one handed cartwheel. Before her hand left my hand, I grabbed her wrist and pulled her back down, making a hollow thud as she hit the floor.

"Ow…" she groaned, then spit, blood spattering where saliva was supposed to be, her wrist still in my hand. I let it go to let her stand back up as I backed up, I could hear a tall girl shouting at me, cursing me out in a colorful way, _Brooklyn was it? Wow, she looks familiar. _I thought, chuckling as a shorter girl held her back. Ebony was now on her feet, her eyes blazing. "You son of a bitch…" she snarled running towards me again, I braced for impact but it never came, I opened my eyes to see her standing in front of me.

**Mori's POV**

I stood in front of him, he looked strong, but my kicks are as strong as a bulls, I heard him chuckle since I stood there, and right then, his arms dropped to his side, his guard lowered. I leaned back, my right root shot out, kicking him hard in the stomach as the chorus of the song came around. He landed with a grunt and a thud, and didn't try to get up. _I think I may have broken his ribs…_ I thought, backing up. My head turned as I heard a shout, the song ending, the idiotic blue haired kid ran forward, his hand balled in a fist. I crouched as he neared, grabbing his foot and flipping him over, kicking him in the stomach as he came back down, sending him flying across the room.

"Hey! This was a one-on-one fight!" I barked my hands balled in a fist.

"Yeah, it was, but now…ReaperShot, go!" Soul barked, in an instant the black haired kid ran forward and aimed a punch for my stomach.

"This isn't fair! 3 against one is just completely stupid" I shouted blocking and punching him in the chest.

"Is it? Is it one of the dirty little tricks that the Bloody Blades pull? Or have you been playing a trick on everyone all along?" ReaperShot growled, his other hand grabbing my hair. He pulled it, ripping the fake back from its place and, sending my long black hair to waterfall onto my shoulders. He backed up a look of pure accomplishment on his face.

"So I have long hair instead of short hair, what's the deal?" I shot at him, my eyes blazing, not caring that everyone was staring wide eyed at me.

"The deal is that, this girl is Mori Shane!" he shouted, the room went silent and I swore everyone could hear my heart pounding in my chest. I tried to run but ReaperShot grabbed my arm, on reflex I kicked out, landing my foot to his neck, causing him to let go of my and clutch his neck coughing as he stumbled back. I looked from face to face, my gaze finally landing on Soul, who refused to meet my eyes, I backed up, almost stumbling but I caught myself and took off out the door, my eyes filling with tears.


	5. A Split Heart

Chapter 4

A Split Heart

3rd person POV

Mori ran down the streets as thunder rolled in the distance, her tears rolling down her face like a river. She panted heavily as she ran to the sky scraper that her dad owned, and used the elevator, that still worked along with the fading lights in the whole building, to get to the top floor. She shakily stood at the window, watching the lights of the club as it went on, she had only been there for twenty minutes and now because of her, Addicted To BloodLust could never go again. She looked to the elevator as it opened, showing a snowy haired boy who looked terrified of the height.

"You…" she sniffled "you think if I run at the window, it'll break?" she asked, shakily as she held her stomach.

"No, I don't think that'll happen…" Soul stated shaking his head, he looked at her with worried eyes "Ebony…Mori…" he whispered "Why didn't you tell me?" he asked slowly walking over to her.

"When you joined Bloody Blades I was scared, so I broke up with you…trying to keep the truth from you." she muttered eyeing him as he neared her, backing up slowly.

"Mori…" he muttered taking a quick step forward, his eyes turning to rage "You killed her!" he shouted, lunging for her. "You killed Lighter! You killed her!" he bellowed. She screamed and bolted from his reach, her eyes wide in fear.

"What are you talking about?" she breathed, her eyes on the boy as he huffed in pure anger.

"A year ago from today, your gang decided to break into our territory and attack us! Lighter did what she could to stop you, but you didn't stop, not until she was dead. Dead Mori! Killed by you!" he growled, pulling the chairs from his way like pieces of paper.

"I don't know what your talking about! That was Ebony! Not Mori!" Mori shouted, covering her head as she fell to her knees and lightning lit up the room through the window.

"It's the same god damn person, Mori!" he growled, walking up to her. A blast of pink shot in front of him, making him stop.

"Listen to the girl god damn it! The girl in the fight wasn't the girl in front of you. The Mori you know has a sweet personality." Brooklyn stated holding a gun up, which shone pink as it transformed into BreakNeck.

"The Mori we know…is harsher than both of us" BreakNeck stated, squatting, her big blue eyes sad.

"Are you telling me…she has muti-personalities?" he breathed looking back at the cowering girl, who got up and ran behind BreakNeck.

"Yeah…when her hair is long, she is Mori, when she has the hair piece thing in, making her hair look shorter, she is Ebony…its not her fault, her foster parents drove her to it." Liz stated, standing in front of Mori, whose eyes were wide.

The elevator dinged once more and LeafEyes and Smiles came out, joining the three by the window, followed by ShadeBlade and ReaperShot. LeafEyes took a look at the cowering Mori and her big green eyes narrowed.

"What did you do?!" she snarled, stepping towards the three.

"LeafEyes, relax, ReaperShot pulled her hair piece off and since her hair is long now, she doesn't remember anything as Ebony" Smiles stated, resting a hand on LeafEyes's shoulder then pulling a black hair piece from her pocket and pulling Mori's hair up and under the piece, then clipped it on.

"Oh, my head…" Mori groaned, holding her forehead.

Smiles rested a hand on Mori's shoulder, "You ok, Mori?"

"Who is 'Mori'? Your talking to Ebony, Smiles." Ebony stated looking up at Smiles, who gave a small smile then turned to stare at the three.

"You…come forward.." Brooklyn stated pointing at Soul, who stepped forward cautiously. "You tried to make her remember something…the killing of Bloody Blades' leader, Lighter? Did you know that she had split personalities?" she asked.

"No, I had no idea" Soul stated, truthfully.

"Lighter? Oh yes I remember her…jumped in front of you when we attacked right?" Ebony stated stepping forward.

"Yes…that was her" Soul stated.

"What is your name?" Ebony asked, an eyebrow raised quizzically

"Sou-"

"Your _gang_ name…" she interrupted.

"SharpSoul." Soul stated, proudly raising his head at the name that Lighter had given him.

"You see SharpSoul, what happened a year ago was a mistake. I was still in training and that raid was only supposed to show me, and a few others, the heat of battle." Ebony stated, sitting down on one of the chairs.

"You mean to tell us, that it was just a show to your gang?" ReaperShot asked, his voice raising.

"Look dude, I don't understand it anymore than you do, but either you shut up or Brooklyn is going to kick your ass." Ebony growled, Brooklyn giving him a flirty wave.

"I wouldn't mind that, she is pretty…" he stated lowly.

"I heard that." BreakNeck's sing-song voice almost made him crap himself as she appeared out of no where.

"Your not so tough…why do they call you BreakNeck?" StealthBlade asked, his hands on his hips.

"Because I could probably break your neck in two seconds flat." she giggled. ReaperShot looked at BreakNeck and then at StealthBlade, then both backed away slowly.

"I don't care, you still killed her." SharpSoul stated stubbornly.

"She died worthily." Ebony stated "She died protecting you."

"I don't care. You still killed her, that's never going to change. I hate Ebony for that…I could never hate Mori for something you didn't necessarily do" he stated, walking back to the elevator.

"SharpSoul…the whole split personas…"

"My lips are sealed" SharpSoul stated, bowing his head.

"Thanks" she muttered, as they filed into the elevator. It closed and the wires twanged as it moved it down.

Ebony and her friends stayed up there for about an hour, watching the rain hit the glass, until Ebony heard her phone ring. She picked it up and put it by her ear.

"Get your ass over here, NOW!"

screamed her mother, her words slurred together. The sound of glass breaking sounded through the phone, getting everyone elses attention, _shit…_was also heard and more was to be heard but Ebony hung up the phone and sighed.

"Better get home, you too guys, thank you for coming to my rescue" she stated hugging her best friends then running down the stairs and out the door, pulling off her hair piece, letting her hair fall onto her back. She opened the door, dodging a flowerpot that was aimed at her head as she walked in and headed to her room, slamming the door shut and locking it.


	6. A Leak In The System

**hey this is Boweserrr88, thanks a lot for sticking with me this far, this chapter, yes is a little short, but it sums up what needs to be said. thanks a bunch, hope you keep reading, Bowserrr88. Roar to all ^~^**

Chapter 5

A Leak In The System

Somewhere in Death City

"So your telling me, that Ebony has spilt personalities?" a voice asked, the speaker unknown, "And she cant control them…so if her hair falls on her shoulders…she is a school girl. But she has short hair, what long hair?"

"That's the thing sir, she wears a hairpiece, if it comes off, she is one of the most innocent school girls I've ever seen"

said the voice through the phone stated, his voice hushed.

"I see…this changes everything for the city gangs…" he paused, his black eyes narrowed, a grin forming on his face, "I'll make sure to spread the word, thanks for this piece of information"

"No one will know I was me right?"

the voice stated growling slightly,

_"the boss would have my head if he found out."_

"Not a soul will know, alright, thank you again, I'll call you when we go over the plans" the shadowed man stated and clicked the phone off, his eyes fixed on a file on the desk in front of him, "Who are you Ebony…" he sneered picking up the photo of a fighting Ebony, her eyes blazing and her knife in her hand.

In Mori's Home

"Mori! Mori Shane, get your ass in here and say hello to your father!" a male's voice called, not reaching Mori's ears as she laid on her shabby bed, listening to music on her laptop as she typed away, her Beats blocking all other sounds out. She yelped as the door slammed open, seeing her foster father wobble in, his eyes crossed.

"god dad, you smell like a bar" she stated, pulling one headphone off her ear and covering her nose with her long sleeved sleep shirt.

"hey. Where did you get that laptop?" he slurred, staring at her with hungry eyes.

"the Apple Store…I used my money I got from my…job" she stated, turning down her techno music.

"liar, I bet you stole it!" he barked taking a step into her room, a blade suddenly in his hand.

"I didn't, where did you get that knife?" she asked, reaching down to get her school messenger bag and her empty one, slowly placing her laptop and phone charger in them, and placing a few other things in there that she thought she would need.

"I'm going to ask you again…you better answer truthfully this time, you little kiss ass" he growled, she knew him when he was like this, he was drunk, probably just got done with a hooker in the spare room, and now he wanted something to do.

"im not lying" Mori stated sitting up, her eyes fixed on the window, if he lunged at her, she would jump out the window and run to Liz and Patty's, Tsubaki's, or Maka's house. This had happened a lot before, so she was ready for the worse.

"what did I tell you about lying!? Where did you get those expensive electronics?!" he bellowed, lunging for her, just as Mori had planned. She opened her window and slid out, slamming it down on her foster father's fingers before he could follow her. "Mori!" he roared, lifting the window and cradling his bruised fingers as she ran.

**Mori's POV**

This had happened before, he came after me when he was done, I would run to one of my friends house's and stay there for a while. Yes I hated running from my problems, but what could I do? I'm not Ebony, I'm just…Mori. I ran and ran as fast as I could with two bags weighing me down, I stopped and walked, checking behind me to see if he followed, I saw no one. I walked to Liz and Patty's house and knocked on the door, Liz opening it up for me.

"Again?" she asked, her right hand holding the door open, her left on her hip. I opened my mouth to say something but closed my mouth again and nodded. "Come on in." she stated kindly, stepping back to let me in.

"Thanks..." I whispered, wiping my eyes, I was on the verge of crying.

"Oh boy, Mori is here!" I heard Patty shout as she exited her room, her eyes bright as always.

"Mori you know where your room is." Liz stated smiling warmly at her.

"Yeah, thanks, I hate to be a bother you two, I mean I know you two live here alone…I feel bad to make you house me for a few days..." I stated, rubbing my arm as I stood in the main room.

"Its alright, how about this? I invite Tsubaki over and we can have a girl's day." Liz suggested shrugging.

"That sounds great Liz, it really does..." I stated "I'm, uh, gonna, go set up my stuff." I added, shuffling out of the main room, up the stairs, and into the spare bedroom the twins had that I stayed in if my parents got to bad for me to handle.

I set my stuff down and pulled out my laptop and charger and everything else I packed with me and started setting it all up as the doorbell rang.

**3****rd**** person POV**

Liz walked to the door and opened it, revealing Mori's foster father.

"Is Mori here?" he asked, a growl in his voice.

"No." Liz stated simply before shutting the door, but it stopped as he shoved his foot between the door and the frame. "You wanna think about getting your dirty drunken self off my property?" she asked, her eyes narrowed.

"No, now I suggest you tell me where Mori is." the man stated, he was still drunk and his words were slurred.

Liz turned away for a second and a pink flash was seen and she returned with a gun to Mori's foster father's chin. "I suggest you drop your attitude or I'll blow your head off." she growled.

"Right…sorry, do you have any idea where she is?" he asked, backing up.

"Not a clue." Liz stated and with that, slammed the door. It was about an hour before a knock was heard on the door and Liz opened it to Tsubaki, who walked in with a big purse. "Mori! Patty!" Liz called, waiting for her sister to bound into the room and her friend to come out with her computer, charger and headphones.

"Hey Tsubaki…" Mori chuckled walking out and plugging in her computer.

"Mori, I got good news and bad news…" Tsubaki stated setting the bag down.

"Bad news first Tsubaki." Mori stated resting her headphones on her neck.

"Alright…the other gangs found out about your multi personalities" she stated lowly, sitting on her knees "The good news is, I got pink and purple nail polish!" she cheered as she pulled out little bottles of paint. Mori almost dropped her laptop, but caught it and set it down, her face emotionless.

"Oh my gosh, Mori!" Liz barked catching the black haired girl as she passed out.


	7. A Traitor Found

Chapter 6

A Traitor Found

Mori woke up hours later, her arms and legs stiff and a raging headache threatening to rip her head clean open. She sat up slowly, a hand on her forehead, looking up as the door opened and Liz walked in.

"W-what happened?" she asked, looking at her friend.

"You passed out, my guess is the shock that your secret has been found out, and the fact that your dad was on your tail made your stress levels rise so much that you just passed out" Liz stated sitting on the end of the bed.

"Where am I?"

"At our house, Tsubaki went into Bloody Blade's territory to find out who leaked the secret" she stated.

"What?! Is she armed? We should go after her!" Mori stated jumping out of the bed, only to fall back onto the bed. "Oh my death, my head hurts" she whined as Liz placed a wet towel on her forehead.

"Relax, your going to stress yourself too much." Liz stated calmly as a knock was heard. "Come in, Patty" she stated looking at the door.

"Is Mori gonna be ok big sis?" she asked, the worry in her voice clear as she looked at her friend on the bed.

"Yeah Patty, Mori is going to be just fine, she just needs to rest a while before going anywhere. And Mori, I'm not allowing you to go anywhere now that the secret is out, you could get seriously hurt…" Liz stated, her blue eyes filled with worry.

"But what about school?" Mori questioned, her eyes wide.

"Me and big sis will take care of that for ya, we're really smart!" Patty cheered.

"We'll get the things from your house and you'll live here, we will personally escort you everywhere, if not us, we'll get Maka or Tsubaki to do it, we wont leave you alone," Liz stated bowing deeply, her blonde hair falling to curtain her face.

"Thanks guys, but I'll be alright, when have I not been?" Mori stated staring at her lap.

"We'll cut your hair, make sure you stay one person, since the secret it out and you change personas when your hair touches your shoulder, we'll pixie cut you, make sure you stay Ebony if the other gangs try to make you change personas." Liz continued, her hands on her hips.

"Oh no, no, no, no. You stay away from my hair!" Mori stated holding her hair to her neck, her eyes narrowing at the twins, who grinned evilly at her and walked towards her, an electric razor in Liz's hand. "No I don't want to be Ebony! No wait!" Mori hollered as Patty held her down and Liz buzzed her long hair off, sending it falling to the floor.

"There…all done" Patty giggled as they both stood up, Mori now had a Peter Pan hair cut, and Patty had even added Ebony's signature purple streak in her bangs and her dark red above her ears and the swapping streaks on the back of her head, but with permanent dye, so it wouldn't just wash out.

"You guys suck…" Mori muttered then dropped her head, when she looked back up, Mori's eyes had changed from light blue, from her Mori persona, to an electric green.

Somewhere in Death City

"So you're here to see who leaked the secret" ReaperShot stated walking beside the tall young woman while they walked through the maze of the bunker.

"Yes sir, when I found out I went over to Brooklyn and BreakNeck's house where Ebony was going to be staying, and told them…the shock sent Ebony fainting..." Smiles sighed.

"And you are, who exactly?" he asked stopping in front of her.

"Smiles..." she stated.

"Your _real_ name..." ReaperShot stated again

"Oh Tsubaki, and who are you?" Smiles asked as they started walking again, a slow frown forming.

"Death The Kid, I'm Lord Death's son" he stated "your friends are Brooklyn and BreakNeck and then…LeafEyes? Was it?" he asked.

"Yes sir, Liz, Patty and Maka are all my friends" she stated her smile returning.

"So that's where I knew them, you go to the DWMA correct?" he asked, his eye brow raised.

"Yeah, can I talk to Soul? Mori wont be around for a few months so it is important that I talk to him myself" Tsubaki stated, rubbing her neck under her hair. For gang outings, she normally wore her hair down and braided parts of it, as well as putting the blue heart under her eye.

"Yeah, SharpSoul, could you let ms. Smiles in for a while, she has important matters to speak to you about" Kid stated opening the door to a room in the one story bunker Bloody Blades used to house its gang members.

"Of course, come in." SharpSoul stated looking up from his desk, a smile widening on his face as the tall young woman enter his room, and the door shut behind her, "What can I do you for?" he asked leaning back in his chair.

"Who did you tell?" Smiles growled stalking up to him as he watched her.

He sat up and rested his hand in the palm of his hand, "No one but the gang, also I told them that we wont attack you guys any-"

"Somebody snitched, Ebony has been found out by one of yours…" she stated lowly, placing a hand on the other side of the wooden desk, leaning over so her face was inches from his.

His eyes widened and he looked completely surprised, "Hold on a second, you mean to tell me one of my gang has snitched to the other gangs about Mo-Ebony's multi-personalities?" he asked.

"You mean…you have no clue on who did it." Smiles stated backing away.

He turned and pressed a button on a little microphone, "Shade, please come to my room, I have a young woman who wants to ask some questions, ReaperShot and StealthBlade, please come along too" he stated then leaned back in the chair, "Please sit ms. Smiles" he invited, gesturing to the chairs lined up by the wall.

"Just Smiles is fine SharpSoul" Smiles stated sitting down. A few minutes past of awkward silence until the door was open and the three SharpSoul had called filed into the room, the boy, Shade looked angry as he sat down, then recognized Smiles and stood up and backed away as she stood.

"You little snitch! You should be scared of me!" Smiles growled standing and stalking up to him, the bottom of her hair glowing as she held her had out and the end of a chain scythe appeared in the palm.

"Shade, is this true? Did you tell another gang about Ebony?" ReaperShot asked calmly, eyeing the boy who cowered against the wall.

"I'm gonna kill you myself, your nothing compared to a big man like me…" StealthBlade growled walking up beside Smiles, whose body glowed brightly and was gone, in place of her, a chain scythe landed in StealthBlade's hands.

"Whoa, how did you do that?" ReaperShot gasped, staring at StealthBlade, who looked just as shocked as SharpSoul and Shade did.

**"Ohmygosh, ohmygosh, ohmygosh, I found my partner!" **the chain scythe screamed, scaring StealthBladeto the point where he almost dropped her.

"Looks like I found my weapon partner..." StealthBlade chuckled darkly, turning to Shade.

"She does add a scare factor to your appearance StealthBlade, just make sure you know how to use her..." SharpSoul stated from the desk.

"Relax boss, I'll be ok, now can I kill this little worm?" he asked, raising Tsubaki up in an attack stance.

"Wait a second BlackStar, we need answers first." ReaperShot stated walking up beside his friend who grumbled under his breath while Tsubaki tried to calm him down.

"Yeah, who are you…really?" SharpSoul asked walking up beside ReaperShot and StealthBlade.

"Better question is who are you working for?" the yellow handled chain scythe interrupted.

Shade chuckled "you fools, any day now the gang war will commence and everyone here will die…"

**"Gang war?"** Tsubaki echoed, her eyes wide.

"You heard me, Broken Mirrors and everyone else has heard the rumors and is preparing for an all out gang war. You better protect your little girlfriends." he sneered.

ReaperShot and SharpSoul scowled, "go ahead…" they growled in unison and turned away.

"Ready Smiles?" StealthBlade asked, his grin hidden under his high collar.

**"Ready when you are StealthBlade."** she chuckled darkly. StealthBlade ran forward, nothing was heard but his body exploded into ribbons and finally a soul rested in mid air.

"Well what do you know? He was turning into a kishin…" SharpSoul exclaimed looking at the soul as Tsubaki took it and turned away, eating it quickly. "StealthBlade and ReaperShot, we're going to Addicted To BloodLust's territory, we need to talk to Mori" he added, his eyes narrowed.

"Actually, Mori isn't going to be there, Brooklyn and BreakNeck, made sure of that" Smiles stated, the chain scythe glowing yellow and turning back into human form, looking at all three of the boys, whose eyes and mouths were wide open.

"Is...is Mori..." ReaperShot couldnt finish, his eyes wide.


	8. Choices

Chapter 7

Choices

SharpSoul, StealthBlade, and ReaperShot walked into the territory of Addicted To BloodLust, their eyes shifting around since the gang had members that scouted just about every inch of the territory. They were led by Smiles, who walked confidently, as she lead the three to Brooklyn's house. She rapped on the door and BreakNeck opened the door, growling slightly at the sight of the three boys.

"Your BreakNeck, I presume?" ReaperShot asked politely.

Brooklyn appeared in the door, her hand on BreakNeck's shoulder as the younger one shone pink and a gun was in Brooklyn's hand. "What the hell do you want on our territory?" she growled, pointing the gun at SharpSoul.

"Down girl, he's here to talk to Ebony." Smiles stated, lowering the gun from SharpSoul's chest, who exhaled.

"He touches Ebony, I swear I'll shoot him…" Brooklyn warned stepping back and letting the four into the house. LeafEyes was on the couch, her hair in a pony tail, looking away as she painted her toenails, she looked up and almost dropped the bottle when she stood, a knife in her hand.

"What the hell Smiles, why the hell did you bring them here?!" she hissed, watching SharpSoul.

"Wow, little miss Maka Albarn, I never expected you to be in a gang." ReaperShot stated looking at her, then looked at SharpSoul who spotted Mori and walked over to her.

"Ah, Mori, thank death your al-" SharpSoul was cut off by a blade to his neck, she wasn't looking at him, she was staring at her computer, her Beats over her ears and classical techno could be heard from them.

"Who is Mori?" she asked lowly, not looking up from her screen as her free hand typing furiously along the keyboard.

All three boys stared at her with wide eyes, the silence threatening to consume them all when ReaperShot spoke up. "You cut her hair…" he observed, dodging quickly as a flash of pink almost hit him. BreakNeck stood with the exact same gun as Brooklyn had before.

"Yeah we did, what about it?" Brooklyn's voice asked from the gun in BreakNeck's hand. The gun glowing as ReaperShot walked over to Ebony, who looked up from her screen to glare at the three boys in the room. Brooklyn appeared instead of the gun and she growled, almost ripping SharpSoul's shirt as she pulled him away from the knife wielding Ebony.

"Smiles, why did you bring these three to me?" Ebony asked, putting the knife away, looking up at Smiles.

"I went to talk to them about your secret getting out, we found the person and turns out, he was from another gang, StealthBlade and I, we killed him and turns out he had becoming a kishin." Smiles stated, bowing slightly.

Mori raised an eyebrow, "you **and **StealthBlade?" she asked, looking back at her computer.

"Yes ma'am, you see he is my meister, it happened before we killed the traitor…" Smiles stated stepping towards StealthBlade, who wrapped an arm around Smiles's waist.

"Oh my death, Smiles, you found your partner?!" LeafEyes almost screamed, nearly tackling Smiles.

"I know right?!" Smiles screamed back laughing.

"I'm so happy for you!" LeafEyes giggled.

"Meister…" Ebony echoed hollowly, her eyes never leaving the screen.

"Ma'am?" StealthBlade asked, raising an eyebrow, "Must you really call her that?"

"Yes she must, I am Ebony, leader of Addicted To BloodLust, you are on the wrong territory, I suggest you leave before I order Brooklyn to shoot you." Ebony stated pulling off her earphones, setting her computer down and standing.

"My dear girl, you must be joking..." ReaperShot stated laughing slightly.

"You think she is?" Brooklyn asked holding her hand out, BreakNeck appearing in her hand as a gun, she aimed it at ReaperShot.

"Absolutely…" he stated moving out of the way of the gun and behind Brooklyn, who yelped as her body glowed, both ending up in ReaperShot's hands, with his pinkies on the triggers. "Ah, perfect symmetry" he sighed in satisfaction and twirled the guns on his hands.

**"Hey, hey, hey, stop spinning us god damn it! Your going to make us lose our lunch!" **Brooklyn shouted, her face appearing on the side of the gun.

**"Big sis, big sis, we got our partner! isn't that great?" **BreakNeck cheered.

"You know you three, I hate to burst your bubbles but these boys are in a different gang..." Ebony stated, placing her hands on her hips.

"Actually that's what we came here to talk to you about. Ebony, with your permission, I would like to merge our gangs, make a bigger, stronger gang, one that can protect you when needed, we can merge our territories as well, own more than any other gang in Death City." SharpSoul stated, kneeling down, his head bowed.

"No, your going to go power hungry, that's what happened to a gang when we joined with ShadyKitty." Ebony stated, turning away.

"With all due respect ma'am, I've been over the plan of joining, with them, they have nothing in their plans that say that they want to steal property…" Smiles stated, bowing her head.

"Smiles, you of all people know the risk of that, more people just means more people for the police to track, you know the risk of letting people in, I should know, you had to interrogate me for weeks before she let me join." Ebony stated.

Smiles kneeled quickly "Please ma'am, Brooklyn, BreakNeck, LeafEyes and I will make sure they don't do anything, Brooklyn can make sure of that."

"I hate to have my trusted members beg…" Ebony sighed, her eyes flashing blue for a moment, "Alright, alright, you've twisted my leg…SharpSoul…I will allow ten to join, no more, the others, you will have to relieve them of gang activity, choose your ten and return here, I await your choice…" she stated taking her computer and walking back up the steps, saying no more as she entered her room and shut the door.

"Was that a yes?" StealthBlade asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Yes, that was a yes, but on a certain level. Last time we let a gang join us it was ShadyKitty and her gang, she went power hungry and killed StareDown." Smiles stated standing, "I suggest you make your choice fast, Ebony doesn't like to wait…" she added sitting back down.

"Al…" SharpSoul was about to answer when LeafEyes walked up to him, eyeing him carefully.

"Try…anything, I will personally rip your throat out…" she growled.

"Wow, you definitely have a cover on at school…" ReaperShot chuckled nervously, Brooklyn and BreakNeck standing by his side.

"You too buddy boy, I know your father…does he know your in a gang?" she growled, looking at him.

"Does yours?" he countered. LeafEyes looked dumbfounded, her mouth opening slightly.

"Touché…" BreakNeck giggled.

"Alright then, lets get back to our territory shall we? We need to choose our members…" ReaperShot stated.

"I think we already have our members." StealthBlade stated, gesturing to himself and the other two.

"I think he's right…for a change…" SharpSoul stated, rubbing his chin, then turned to the girls left in the room, "I have made my decision, Kid, Black Star and I will join alone, with us by your side, I am sure Ebony will be safe… " he added, bowing his head.

"Thank you for your time, I'm sure Ebony will respect your choice." LeafEyes stated opening the door, watching as the three filed out into the dark.


	9. A Captured Soul

**hey haven t had a little authors note in a few chapters but here is one, thanks a bunch for readig, in this chapter Ebony has a little problems with the authority, and goes crazy. this chapter has things that real police DO NOT do, so dont worry about that, anyways, read and review, thanks again! Bowserrr88**

Chapter 8

A Captured Soul

"So he just wants his two most trustworthy members to join…damn, and I loved our even numbers…" Ebony sighed, typing on her laptop again, one headphone moved back but was still listening to music.

"Yes Ebony, SharpSoul just wants his two trusted members only to join" Brooklyn stated, nodding.

"I need to get out, I've been cooped up in this house for 3 days, lets see SharpSoul and talk about merging our territories" she stated sighing heavily.

"I'm afraid I have to say no, you are Ebony, with no sign of Mori coming back anytime soon, you need to stay away from the streets, the police are still searching for you." Brooklyn told her as she leaned on the door.

"Brooklyn you know I trust you completely, but I cannot stay here forever. I will be going out after the sun sets and I will go to Bloody Blades territory whether you like it or not." she stated typing again. "I have to get out at some point" she stated looking up at her friend

"As long as one of us goes with you" Brooklyn sighed.

"Whatever" Ebony muttered, her eyes going back to the screen.

**Later that night**

"Guys I'm going out, come with me if you want, I don't care" Ebony stated opening the door, Brooklyn and BreakNeck right behind her.

"Freeze!" a shout made them all stop breathing, police surrounded them, guns at the ready, their car's lights blinding them.

"Brooklyn, BreakNeck go! Tell SharpSoul! Go, get out of here!" Ebony yelled pushing them away.

"No we aren't leaving-"

"I said go!" Ebony's eyes were a light blue as both girls stared at her.

"Come on sis, lets go warn the others" BreakNeck stated quietly, as her body started glowing, she transformed into her gun form, landing in Brooklyn's hand who open fired on the cops, sending them hiding behind the doors of their cars.

"Come and get me you coppers!" Ebony taunted, pulling her knife out and aiming it at a few cops. The cops went after her first, a few staying behind to open fire on Brooklyn as she ran, yelping in pain as a bullet hit her leg, but kept running.

"Ebony!" Brooklyn yelped, watching her friend be pinned to the ground harshly, handcuffs snapped over her wrists.

"go!" Ebony shouted, growling as they pulled her up and stuffed her into a car.

"go sis, you don't wanna be caught too!" the gun in her hand yelled at her, her eyes surprisingly serious. Liz said nothing, but nodded, and took a step, gasping as the police were headed after them, she looked at the car that Ebony was in and with a heavy sigh, she took off running, Patty in her pocket.

At the bunker of Bloody Blades

It was oddly quiet at the bunker of the gang, normally one person or another would be fighting each other, and yelling, as Liz and Patty walked down the hall. They had seen no one and Liz didn't want to talk after seeing her best friend be shoved into a police car and hauled away.

"Ah, Liz, Patty, what a…pleasant surprise…" Kid stated looking at the two guns. When they didn't say a word, Kid looked around "Where is Ebony?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Police…" was all Patty said, her eyes finally letting the tears free and she sobbed on her sisters arm.

"Oh no, Soul!" he called, the white haired boy walked up and saw the twins in the middle of their breakdowns and looked to Kid, who wore a sad but serious expression on his face.

"Mori…some one ratted them out, Ebony was arrested and is now at the police station." Kid stated, drawing in a shaky breath.

"Alright, call in Maka and Tsubaki, we need to get her out before she is sent to the actual prison…" Soul stated, completely expressionless.

"Soul, I'm scared…Ebony has done a lot of things…I don't want to lose her…she has killed and stolen things, what if they put her to death?" Patty asked, her blue eyes red with tears.

Soul flashed a toothy smile at the younger Thompson sister. "Don't worry Patty, we'll get her out, you have nothing to worry about…" Soul whispered, patting her head.

"Don't touch my sister." Liz growled, pulling Patty to her, glaring at Soul.

"Relax, I don't even have a weapon…or a meister for that matter so I cant fight you." Soul stated raising his hand in defense.

"Wait…you need a meister?" Liz asked, looking at him.

"Yeah…but I don't really want one, I mean, seriously, even when I get one, all I would be is the one being swung around…" Soul stated, looking away.

"Hmm…" Liz murmured then sighed "Well are we going to do this or not?" she asked letting go of her sister, not noticing as she sunk to the floor, taking big deep breaths. "Sorry Patty…" she added rubbing the back of her head.

"Alright, you two call in Maka and Tsubaki, as figured out before, you two will be partnered with Kid here, if he gets injured you can wield yourselves, as your own weapon/meister pair." Soul stated sternly as Liz pulled her phone and called Maka and Tsubaki.

_"Yeah?" _Maka's irritated voice sounded through the speaker of the phone.

"We have a situation, come to the Bloody Blades bunker ASAP." Liz stated simply.

"What's up? Why go there? I don't even like it when they're in your house Liz, let alone joining the gang…" Maka stated, _"No! You are not my father, stop calling me that, damn it, get out of my room! Ugh, I'll be there in a few minutes…" _she sounded pissed but ended up agreeing as she hung up the phone.

"Maka is coming, let me call Tsubaki." Liz stated taking the phone from her ear.

"Got it!" Patty cheered pulling her phone from her ear.

"Alright, now what?" Liz asked staring at the boys.

"Stay here until they get here, then we'll go over what we have to do." Soul stated, sighing.

At the police station

Ebony sat in the temporary holding cell, her eyes closed and her face covered by her hands, she looked up as a few male police came in through the door with Krispy Kreme doughnuts.

"Hey, would you mind sharing one? I'm terribly hungry" Mori whined, holding her stomach as she stood and walked over to the bars, her eyes a light blue.

"Oh really? Is the mighty Ebony so hungry she cant wait until breakfast?" one snickered.

"Yes…I haven't had a single thing to eat all day…" she whispered, giving them the best puppy face she could muster. Yes, she was hungry, but no, she had eaten lunch but had missed dinner, which was a shame since Brooklyn made the best enchiladas.

"Awe…" the second one whined holding one out to her. She smiled weakly and put her hand through the bar and reached for it. When she was going to grab it, the first cop pulled his taser and put it to her wrist before she could pull away.

"You should have eaten before we caught you." he growled, as she fell back holding her wrist, her eyes flashing from blue to green as Mori tried to contain her alter ego.

"Bastards" she ground out, her teeth clenched together. The two cops laughed and started to walk away but stopped as Ebony growled out, "Karma is going to be a bitch to you two…" She snickered falling back and rolling from side to side as she laughed.

"Little bitch…" the first cop growled tossing his searing hot coffee into the cell, it splashing all over Ebony. She giggled darkly, her long bangs shadowing her swapping eyes.

"Lets just get to the others, they'll be expecting their doughnuts." the second cop stated lowly, getting creeped out by the giggling girl, who just got tasered and got hot coffee doused on her.

"Yeah..." the first cop muttered before walking away.

"Thanks for the coffee…" she cooed, standing and placing her hands on the bars as she laughed again and swung from side to side.

"Just go…just go." they both whispered going out the door, their eyes wide.


	10. Why Am I Here?

**please note that , although this scene has NO TIES into the actual story, Sid and Nygus do make an apearence in this one, and do become bigger characters later on. Lord Death is mentioned as Cheif Death as he is the police cheif, and yes, Kid is in a gang that his father is looking for, it makes it really twisty tied dont it ^~^ anywaysss hope you like this chapter, and please dont kill me since this chapter has no ties into the actual storyline. thanks a bunch, read and review, Bowserrr88.**

Chapter 9

Why Am I Here?

**1:00 in the morning at the police station**

Mori stood at the little sink in the cell, moving her arms under the cold water, not even blinking as it moved over her burned skin. She had pulled off her shirt, leaving her in her black tank top and her shorts and her soaking scarlet shirt by the faucet. She looked to the bars as a muscular cop walked up to them.

"What happened to you?" he asked, his deep voice rumbling with tiredness.

"A few douches decided to throw hot coffee onto me…just cause I asked for a doughnut…" she stated, wringing out her shirt.

"Poor thing, anyways, come here, I may look mean but when those two idiots told me what they did…with a little encouragement…I wanted to give you something, here…" he stated, handing her a half eaten baloney sandwich.

"Thank you…officer Sid" she stated, taking the sandwich from him and reading his nametag.

He gave her a smile "No problem, I'm not the kind of police officer to let the prisoners starve, no matter how bad they are" he stated, placing his hands on his hips, he looked to the side and inhaled as the door opened. "Oh no, hid it quick!" he muttered putting on a face that would scare a lion out of it's mane.

"Sid! What are you doing?" a slightly muffled voice asked sternly, as a African American woman walked in, her hair in dreadlocks, her face, arms and legs wrapped in bandages and body covered in a female officer's uniform.

"Nothing Nygus, I was just telling this one to put her shirt back on" Sid lied, passing it off easily.

"Miss Ebony, please put your shirt back on." Nygus requested looking at the girl in the tank.

"With all due respect officer Nygus, my shirt has coffee spilled on it…the two idiots that brought you guys coffee and doughnuts decided to be assholes when I asked for a doughnut." Mori stated holding the soaking shirt up for them to see. The shirt had brown splotches on it where the coffee had stained and probably wasn't going to come out with out a proper wash.

"I see, well I'll fire those two, they have been harassing the overnight prisoners since they were hired…" she stated, rubbing her forehead.

"Thank you officer Nygus." Mori stated, then stayed quiet, letting a truly awkward silence grow between the three.

"Sweetheart, I know this sounds weird but would you like your burns to be healed? I'm pretty sure where your headed, they wont give a rats ass about you." Nygus stated one hand on her hip, the other behind her head.

"Really? You would do that for me?" Ebony asked, her eyes wide.

"Of course, we may be cops but we're not heartless…" Sid stated, giving her a smile "That's not the kind of police we are." he added.

"Follow me and we'll fix up those wounds of yours." Nygus chimed, unlocking the doors.

"Ok, give me a few minutes, let me wring out my shirt a little more so I can leave it here." she stated turning back around. She wrung out the shirt and stuffed the sandwich into her mouth, finishing it quickly as she turned and laid the still soaking shirt on the police bed.

"Alright, you ready? Come on, lets get those burns looked at, Sid, tell Chief Death that I'm taking Ebony into the infirmary to have her fire burns looked at." she stated looking side ways at Sid, who nodded and walked away. Nygus opened the door and took her arm and lead her out into the maze of almost endless hallways, finally ending up at a room with white walls and every type of medicine, whether it be Neosporin or Aspirin.

"Thank you again…no cop has ever been this nice to me…" Mori stated looking at the female officer as she walked inside and sat down.

"Well maybe if you didn't kill or steal then the police would be nicer to you." Nygus stated softly.

"I don't kill unless its necessary and the person deserves to die. And I don't steal unless I really need the item, my alter ego says otherwise." Mori sighed looking at her lap as she sat down in a chair and put her arms on the desk.

"So your one of those…" Nygus stated. getting a bottle of carbon dioxide and a towel.

She slapped a hand over her mouth, then sighed, "Nygus, you wont tell anyone would you?" she asked, her eyes on the woman in front of her.

"Absolutely not, not if you don't want me too, I believe you just need a second chance, you'll come around." she stated smiling as she walked over to the girl sitting in front of the desk "alright, come over here and bite down on this, to keep from screaming, I don't want people to know I'm doing this, especially those idiots who did it." she stated, handing her a towel.

"…Alright." Mori muttered, taking the towel and folding it, wincing as a corner fell onto her burned arms. She put the folded towel in her mouth and held it between her teeth as she stretched her arms over the sink.

"This is going to hurt…" Nygus stated before tilting the bottle over so the liquid moved over Mori's arms, almost instantly Mori bit down hard enough to make her gag, the searing pain in her arms making her eyes water with pain. "Sorry hon, but these need to be cleaned." she muttered as almost all of Mori's arm bubbled up. "Alright, I'll grab the gauze and we'll wrap it up after putting some gel on it." Nygus stated getting a little jar full of clear jelly gunk and a large roll of gauze. Mori bit down harder as pain shot through her arm as Nygus rubbed the gel on her arm as quickly and gently as she could, then wrapped it tightly with the gauze.

"T-thanks…" Mori whispered, her voice hardly a whisper when she took the towel from her mouth.

"Sorry, I had to make sure it would heal properly." Nygus stated bowing her head.

"I-its alright, it just hurts a lot…" Mori whimpered, as she walked towards the door.

"Hey Nygus! The-what the hell are you doing over here?!" the two cops from before barked at the black haired girl, almost gabbing her arms when Nygus stepped in front of her.

"You two are fired, pack your locker and go home, how dare you treat this poor girl like you did, all she asked for was a fucking doughnut!" Nygus snarled, scaring both of them.

"B-but she reached out side the bars, she is not supposed to do that!" the shorter cop stuttered.

"You offered her the doughnut! What is she supposed to do? Make the doughnut appear in her hands?" Nygus growled.

"T-they tasered me too…" Mori whispered holding onto Nygus's arm like a little child behind her mother.

"You did what?! You know what? Just go home you two, I'm not even letting you pack your things" Nygus growled.

"Bu-"

"Go! I'll tell Chief Death, just get the hell out of here." she sighed as both guys ran down the hall and disappeared.

"T-thank you…" Mori whispered, looking down.

"Hey sweetheart, look up at me, I will do anything for a young one like you, you do not deserve that kind of treatment. That is just torture, something we aren't allowed to do here. You of all people deserve a second chance, with your dual personalities, they shouldn't let anyone be arrested for an evil side of them selves that they cant control." Nygus whispered kneeling down to meet Mori's eyes, she gasped sharply as Mori hugged her tightly.

"Then why am I here?" Mori muttered.


End file.
